The present invention relates to a display device for displaying exposure data or the like of a camera.
The volume of photograph data increases with the versatility of photography modes of a camera, especially in the case of a single-lens reflex camera, resulting in complex display. For example, the photography modes include a manual mode for manually setting an aperture value and a shutter speed, an aperture priority mode for controlling the shutter to set an optimal exposure in accordance with a manually preset aperture value, a shutter priority mode for controlling the aperture to obtain an optimal exposure at a manually preset shutter speed, and a program mode for controlling the aperture and the shutter in accordance with a prestored program. In the manual mode, only a one-step value of EV range is displayed in the viewfinder in order to simplify the display contents. However, it is insufficient to provide a resolution corresponding to only one step of the Ev range in the manual exposure mode. As photography information, a correction exposure is not displayed in detail within the viewfinder.